


Seeking Sires

by Spoon888



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Dry Humping, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Mech Preg, Multi, Open Relationships, Orgy, Sticky, Threesome, Trine Dynamics, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: That a seeker cannot procreate outside of their trine is a fact that managed to escape Megatron for quite some weeks. If he wants sparklings out of Starscream, he's going to have to illicit some outside help.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 343





	Seeking Sires

Starscream was a vile machine; deadly, untrustworthy, idiotic, and _stunning_. His unshakable self belief was somehow both infuriating and awe-inspiring, and as much as Megatron would very much like to remove the processor from that stubborn little head of his and give it a good hard shake, there wasn't a byte of Starscream's personality he would change. For a Starscream without those thousand wicked vices, wouldn't be a Starscream at all.

Megatron watched his Second from his seat in the centre of the bridge, his cheek propped against his fist. The galaxy the _Nemesis_ was drifting past was painted a bright luminous orange, and the combined glow of it's distant stars shone through the viewport and cast his mechs in a vibrant amber hue.

None of them looked half as lovely as Starscream. The way the light glimmered across the edges of his wings, how it illuminated the sleek curve of his cockpit. His silhouette looked leaner and sharper, and when he turned his dark face up to look out the viewport towards the stars, the crimson of his optics looked gold.

Then Starscream turned to face him, and his handsome face pulled into a crinkled scowl. "What are _you_ looking at?" He sneered challengingly. 

Yes, he was handsome, Megatron sighed begrudgingly. Too handsome.

But as glorious as Starscream looked on his bridge, gleaming in the light of distant uncharted stars, he looked doubly so bent in half beneath him, back and wings pressed into Megatron's berth covers and claws imbedded in it's thick padding.

Megatron had Starscream's legs pushed to his front, holding them back and open with a grip behind the knees. A perfect position from which to watch himself sink slowly into the tight quivering ring of mesh between Starscream's legs. Starscream writhed and whined on the berth beneath him, his helm rolling back and forth, so far from the dignified officer he was on the bridge, with his nose in the air and lip curled in disgust when he'd caught his leader's optics roaming his frame.

He didn't look so disgusted now. Megatron's mouth pulled at the corner at the observation.

He felt Starscream's valve grip him and shoved deeper into him, grinding his spike in as far as he could to relish the tight clench. He circled his hips as he watched Starscream gasp and twitch, his mouth open, his cheeks flushed and optics frizzing around the edges. He was a sight to behold.

Having had his fill of Starscream's less than dignified state in his berth, Megatron started drilling into him. Starscream's gasps turned to shouts, and Megatron could feel his frame start to revolt against the punishing pace. It was too much and too harsh, but Megatron weathered the seeker's snarls and growls and scratching claws until he overloaded, and Starscream went still.

Megatron tilted his head back, his optics fluttering shut as the waves of pleasure overcame him.

"Starscream," he murmured quietly, rocking forward as he began to spill deep inside him, filling him with his essence. He watched through shuttered optics as Starscream's wings flicked at the sensation, and purred, pride filling his chest at the thought of how much his seeker liked it. Liked being taken by him, filled by him, used by him.

He released Starscream's legs but stayed inside him, letting thrusters fall to the berth either side of his hips. He lowered himself on top of his spent seeker and Starscream looped arms around his neck to draw him into a languid, lazy kiss.

How much more beautiful would Starscream have looked on the bridge today with an amply extended chassis, filled with his heirs? His kiss turned fierce at the thought, and though Starscream pushed back at first, huffing and nipping at his bullying tongue, he relented and allowed him his will, sinking back into the padding again with a creak of shifting berth springs.

Megatron's spike twitched, and Starscream clenched down with a hum of approval. He started moving inside him again, rocking back and forth. He could do this all night, forever, frag Starscream in an endless cycle until his trim, deadly warrior was ripe with his sparklings.

As far as he was aware, Starscream wasn't taking any blockers, he didn't have baffles that required regular maintenance, and he hadn't been installed with any coding that protected against the trans-nanites within transfluid. And Megatron knew _he_ wasn't making an effort to prevent any little sparks from blooming into existence.

He may be a older model, but he was certainly virile enough to knock up _this_ seeker.

* * *

Three weeks later and Megatron was fairly sure he had tried everything. Every position, every place, every time of day (much to Soundwave's horror) but Starscream's chemical disposition remained unchanged, and his gestation tank, sparkling free. He had taken Starscream in all manner of ways; against the wall, from behind, in the wash-racks, across his throne, standing, sitting, lying, _flying_ even, but there wasn't hint of incoming sparklings.

Begrudgingly, he had his transfluid tested.

Hook didn't ask any questions, and Megatron didn't offer any explanation, but either way, nothing much came from the examination.

"The ... _sample_ looks fine to me," Hook said, holding the vial of swirling silver fluid between his thumb and forefinger. "The nanites, at least, are functioning within acceptable parameters. But I'm a mechanic, not a chemist. Starscream would be able to offer a more thorough-"

Megatron snatched the vial out of his hand before he could finish. No need to involve Starscream. "That'll be all."

Hook shrugged, and turned to leave, but couldn't seem to resist flashing Megatron a concerned look and tossing out one last bit of advice, "If that _is_ yours, I'd lay off the high-grade. Don't want your soldiers getting sluggish now, do you."

The pressure in Megatron's fuel lines shot up, and he squeezed the vial in his hand so hard it smashed. He opened his fist and grimaced at the sticky essence coating his fingers. He shook it off with a growl.

'Acceptable parameters' was good enough. What _really_ mattered here was that he obviously wasn't the problem. _Starscream_ was.

* * *

Megatron lay on top of Starscream, his head resting against the seeker's chest-plates. The cool curve of Starscream's cockpit was under his chest, and his hips were framed by a cradle of smooth white thighs. He let his optics flutter shut, relishing the rare peaceful moment.

Beneath his cheek he could feel the steady pulse of Starscream's spark. It beat strong and true, but solo. Megatron's good mood began to recede as he thought about it. His brow creased in annoyance. The spark pulse was loud in his audials, mocking him. Starscream was young and strong and perfect, so why wasn't he sparked? Why couldn't _he_ get him sparked?

A growl grew at the base of his throat. Beneath him, Starscream stirred, drawn out of his doze. The thighs around Megatron's hips lifted and clenched as the seeker stretched his neck back and yawned. Megatron nuzzled under his chin, possessively inhaling the musk of steel and copper from those throat cables. He latched his mouth to one and nibbled lightly. Starscream squirmed with a soft breathless noise.

It didn't take much to pique Megatron's arousal, far less than soft sighs and warm seekers. His spike began to fill with energon and grew heavy and stiff between their frames. He rocked it against Starscream to make him aware of his intentions, and like any good accommodating Second, Starscream splayed his thighs wider.

Some lazily shifting and a couple of nudges later, and Megatron was sliding into Starscream with ease. He kept their frames flush together and used only his hips to piston himself into Starscream. Starscream was lush and tight around him. He gasped softly on the in-stroke and moaned loudly on the out strokes, creating a perfectly predictable rhyme of sound and movement.

Megatron's mind wandered. Perhaps that was why Starscream's frame wasn't taking his coding? Their 'facing had become too routine, too un-remarkable. Perhaps he needed to 'shock' the seekers system, jump start those dormant carrying protocols.

He rose onto his hands above Starscream, turning his face away from the hands that reached for him and tried to drag him back into their tight embrace. He sat back on his heels and pulled Starscream's hips into his lap, and started pounding into him.

Starscream's optics flashed white and he cried out, hands flying back to grip at the berth frame. Megatron didn't stop, and set up a punishing pace. He grabbed Starscream's generous thighs and used them as leverage to frag him harder, deeper, until Starscream's vocaliser shorted out on his own scream's and he was a sprawled heap of listless metal under Megatron, his optics rolling in his helm and crossing in delight with every slam of Megatron's hips against his aft.

He was a quivering puddle by the time Megatron finished. He held Starscream's leg out at an angle and shoved deep, holding his breath as his spike twitched and emptied into the seeker. Only when he felt the overload start to ebb did he inhale again with a sharp gasp, grinding himself into the spent mess that was his second to relish the feel of him. Starscream lay there breathless, optics pale, arm tossed limply across his chest.

Megatron moved it and ducked down, kissing Starscream's chest, then the base of his neck, before turning his head and pressing his audial to his chest armour, listening.

One spark pulsed at him, fast, but settling down. _One_ spark.

The tension he had thought the interfacing had just zapped from his frame began to return with a vengeance. Dark feelings of want and envy and frustration grew in his spark. He rolled off of Starscream before his temper could get the better of him, but when Starsceram sat up and watched him stalk across the room with those dazed, deceptively innocent optics of his, he could bottle it up no longer. He turned around and punched the wall with a roar, leaving quite the sizeable dent.

He heard Starscream's hiss and the rustle of covers, and when he turned around, shoulders still heaving with his panting breaths, the seeker had scrambled back to the head of the berth with the covers bundled up in from of him like a shield. "What the Pit was that?!" He demanded.

Megatron bowed his head and shook it. "Never you mind-"

"You frag me like _that_ then punch a wall?!" Starscream was staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "Are you _on_ something? Some experimental energon-?"

"No," Megatron snapped. "I am frustrated. I thought you'd prefer I punched the wall-"

"Frustrated?! Why? Was that not-?" Starscream cut himself off and shoved the covers away to look down at himself. He snapped his gaze up again, scowling, "Well clearly the _frag_ wasn't the problem."

"But the result is," Megatron scowled. "You're still not..."

"Not what?"

Megatron bit down on his tongue. "You're not carrying."

Starscream leaned back against the headboard, a curious new look crossing his face. "Oh, and am I meant to be?"

"I would like you to be, yes," Megatron said simply. "Fate seems determined to thwart me."

Starscream pushed the covers aside and stood up. He closed his panel with an elegant little snap, but the insides of his thighs were glossy with fluids. He cocked a hip and looked Megatron up and down, taking him in and studying him in a whole new light. Megatron wondered if he was assessing his suitability as a sire.

Perhaps seekers had more advancing coding than other frame types? Had more of a conscious control over their reproductive protocols.

Megatron stood up straighter just in case, lifting his chin.

"It's not fate that is thwarting you," Starscream finally admitted.

Megatron's gaze darkened again as an ever familiar sense of betrayal squeezed at his spark. He should have known Starscream's treachery was behind this. "I thought as much. You think yourself too good for my seed."

Starscream pulled a face. "Don't call it that. But yes, actually, I _am_ too good for your low-caste coding. But that's not why I'm not getting sparked."

Megatron leant against the wall, his arms folded standoffishly. "Why don't you enlighten me as to what is keeping you so barren?"

"So you can try and scheme your way around it?" Starscream smirked, clasping his hands behind his back and letting his wings rise high. He looked lovely and innocent with one leg bent at the knee, his toe pedes graving the floor, swaying back and forth. "What if I don't _want_ to carry?"

" _All_ seekers want to carry," Megatron said gruffly.

His battle computer registered the sudden change in Starscream's facial expressions at his comment and advised him to take immediate evasive action. Still, when there was no blow incoming, he continued with, "It's as good as written in your coding."

Starscream's tilted his head back and looked down his nose at him. "You've muddled up your stereotypes. My kind have a perfectly moderate attitude towards sparklings. It's _your_ kind who're obsessed with making us your breeders."

"Are you accusing me of having a _fetish_?" Megatron snarled.

Starscream's smirk widened, but he didn't elaborate further. "It's simple," he sighed, finally giving in. "I'm in a trine, Megatron. You can't spark me. Only they can."

It felt like a dozen sledgehammers had swung into his chest. Megatron pushed away from the wall and straightened up, his anger at Starscream's snide little comments evaporating in the face of truly devastating news.

"What," he said numbly.

Starscream took a seat on the edge of the berth and leant back on his hands. He sighed wistfully.

"Our coding has always been a tad more ...advanced when it comes to sparklings," Starscream shrugged. "'Facing isn't enough. There are failsafes in place. Conception isn't possible without a spark deep connection, a merge between bonded couples, or bonded trines."

Megatron didn't even think about it. One instant he was at the wall and the next he was on his knees in front of Starscream, taking his hand. "Bond with me."

Starscream tugged his hand free with a snort of disgust. "I'm trined, idiot. I can't have two bonds-"

"Then leave them," Megatron insisted. "Sever the bond. Be mine instead."

Starscream looked like he might have been impressed with his perseverance had it not been so utterly ridiculous. "No," He said coldly. "I won't."

"Not for me?" A growl made it into Megatron's voice. "Not for the sparklings we could make together?"

Starscream didn't even flinch. "Not for anyone."

Megatron's chest ached. He hardened his expression, refusing to let it show. With a clenched jaw he began to rise from his knees, until Starscream caught his shoulder and stopped him. His pretty, dark lips quirked at the corner as he met Megatron's gaze.

"I suppose there is still _one_ way I could carry your sparkling," he said wryly. "But you might not like it."

Megatron leant in, still enamoured enough with the prospect not to let Starscream's rejection of his proposal get in the way of it. "Whatever it is, I will do it."

Starscream's digits tapped against his shoulder, "My trine may need to merge with me to activate the gestation protocols, but they don't necessarily need to be the ones doing the spiking."

Megatron spotted the gleeful twinkle in Starscream's optic, and sat back on his heels. "I see, so it's a foursome you're after."

Starscream's grin was lecherously unapologetic.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't have the same effortless elegance as their trine-leader. They were a fraction bulkier, and their darker armour never seemed to catch the light in the same mesmerising way. Still, they were beautiful, and suspiciously quick to agree to the entire thing.

Megatron lounged back in his seat as he watched Starscream greet them at the door, ushering them in and directing them bossily, harshly twisting Thundercracker's wing so he could rub away a smudge of dust from it's underside with his thumb.

Megatron expected them to put on some sort of territorial display around Starscream to try and ward him off. He was, after all, encroaching on their territory and had been for some time. Starscream had always flippantly reassured him that a trine-bond was never as closed as a couple-bond was, but Starscream lied about many things to get what he wanted, and Megatron had never really been able to believe that Thundercracker and Skywarp, or anyone, could be truly happy to share something as unique and stunning as Starscream. Because he certainly wasn't.

He sat back and waited for them to finish flapping about and bickering with each other in the entryway, but long before they reached the berth, Skywarp flashed Megatron a smirk, caught Starscream's arm, and tugged him into a kiss.

Megatron shifted in his seat, a jab of jealously shooting through him. It was muted by the sound of Starscream's moan and the tilt of his head though. Megatron watched them closely, Starscream's hands on Skywarp's shoulders and Skywarp's on Starscream's hips. Dark servos wandered down and cupped the curve of Starscream's aft, fingers stroking the seam that separated cherry red armour from white. Megatron saw Starscream open his mouth and Skywarp's optics shuttered open to meet Megatron's gaze challengingly as he boldly thrust his tongue past Starscream's lips.

Begrudgingly aroused, Megatron spread his thighs apart as pressure behind his panel began to grow.

Having witnessed Skywarp's boldness go unchallenged by their leader, Thundercracker decided Starscream was fair game. He moved into the embrace, slipping a hand between his trine-mates to grope at Starscream's cockpit. He joined the kiss, and Megatron watched, dumbfounded, as the two of them tried to claim Starscream's mouth at the same time. Starscream's cheeks glowed a pretty pink as his optics shuttered and Thundercracker licked into his mouth. Skywarp was relegated to kissing the corner of Starscream's lips, but his tongue was messily trying to breach his lips again and invade the space Thundercracker was currently occupying.

Starscream grunted, overwhelmed by their attentions.

"I don't have the patience for this," Megatron announced, the sound of his voice breaking them up.

In reality, he could have watched them fight for attention between themselves forever, but his spike was a ticking time bomb under his panel. He could not watch their eroticism stoically, and the urge to pop his panel and stroke himself was becoming unbearable. His pride had other ideas though, and he would not deign to use his own hand when there were three beautiful seekers in front of him.

"We can't rush these things, Megatron," Starscream purred, now becoming sandwiched between his trine as Thundercracker moved to stand behind him and kiss the back of his neck. "You want to make sure this has worked, don't you?"

Thundercracker had reached around and slithered his hand down past Starscream's hips whilst his trine-leader had been speaking. Whatever he did down there made Starscream's optics flash and his back curve. Megatron watched Thundercracker's wrist begin to move back and forth, and the warmth pooling in his tanks swelled.

Megatron stood, "Get him on the berth."

Starscream was still rocking into Thundercracker's hand, his optics fuzzy. "But I haven't even-!"

"You can overload on my spike," Megatron snapped, and pointed at the berth demandingly. "On the berth. Merge with him."

Thundercracker and Skywarp shared an amused glance and began walking Starscream to the berth, the three of them a tangled mess of limbs. Megatron stood back with his hands on his hips and watched them tumble to the berth together. Thundercracker and Skywarp arranged themselves so Starscream was on his back between him, their hands dancing and sliding all over his chest plates.

Megatron stood at the end of the berth and found himself looking at Starscream's splayed thighs, between which his valve was glistening with fluids produced from Thundercracker's rough fingering. Megatron retracted his codpiece and stroked fingers over his spike housing as he watched Starscream's valve quiver and clench in response to Thundercracker and Skywarp's touches and kisses to his wings and neck and chest.

Finally, after a well placed bite to the edge of a wing, the plating over Starscream's chest parted away and a glowing blue-tinged spark was revealed to the world. Thundercracker and Skywarp leant over their trine-leader, and revealed their own in kind. Starscream began to cry out as they merged and white light from their combining sparks began to flood the room. His legs kicked on the berth helplessly.

Megatron caught an ankle and angled it away as he climbed onto the berth and wriggled between Starscream's thighs, letting his spike emerge steadily against the slick, waiting valve.

Starscream was moaning and thrashing, and Megatron couldn't tell if he was even aware of the thick spike pressing into him.

He hilted himself, not wanting to waste time. He had no idea if this was going to work but if it did, he would need to finish before the merge ended. Starscream sounded and felt like he was overloading beneath him, his valve cycling rhythmically around his spike. Megatron pumped into him fast and desperately, holding Starscream's thighs open and staring down as the writhing pile of seeker's beneath him. Thundercracker and Skywarp's spikes were out and rubbing against Starscream's hips all they merged. They were flushed and straining with energon, their weeping tips leaving streaks of pre-fluid in their wake. They would have to make do, because Megatron had no plans to share his soft, luscious prize.

Dark, possessive pride filling his chest, Megatron felt his overload rapidly approach. He grabbed at armour blindly. He heard Thundercracker hiss and realised he was groping at a wing that wasn't his to grope. In the throes of ecstasy, no one seemed to mind though, and he held deep and dropped forward onto his forearms, draping himself over all three merging seekers. He relished the heat coming off their sparks, soaked in the energy they were giving off. His spark wasn't part of it, but it trilled at the sensation.

He overloaded with a shout, deep into Starscream's internals, and with any luck, his now active gestation chamber. He stayed inside for a long time, just to be sure, long after his spike had spilled it's last drop and given it's last twitch. Right up until Thundercracker and Skywarp had clambered off their trine-leader and fallen limply to his sides, revealing the overheated, smeared mess that was Starscream beneath.

Megatron gently eased himself out of Starscream's swollen array and leaned up to kiss a panting mouth. Starscream whined tiredly, turning his head away.

Either side of him Thundercracker and Skywarp lay on their backs, sparks safe behind their armour. Their spikes rested on their bellies, half-hard beneath the matching stripes of transfluid they had shot up themselves. Megatron's optic was drawn to the curves of their cockpits, the generosity of their hips.

If this worked, there was no reason to stop at mixing his coding with just Starscream-

"Don't even think about it," Starscream croaked.

Megatron snapped his gaze back to him, "I was thinking of you."

"You were thinking about Skywarp's aft," Starscream's head lifted to glare while Skywarp twisted at the waist to check his own posterior out. Starscream patted his chest plating before Megatron could be distracted again, "Aren't you going to check?"

Megatron crawled up him quickly, his spark trilling at the thought. "Will we know so soon?"

Starscream laid back and said nothing, waiting for him to make his own verdict. Megatron dropped his head to Starscream's chest and pressed his audial flush to the plating. He could hear Starscream's spark beat, strong and true, and also a second, fainter sound. Like a distorted echo of Starscream's own pulse.

A new-spark.

Megatron lifted his head, wearing the biggest, smuggest of smiles. Starscream rolled his optics and looked aside like he was already exhausted by the whole affair, but Megatron spied him wearing a smile of his own.

Leaning back he gave the other seekers the room to close in and start cooing over their trine-leader and the little speck of joy forming in his spark chamber. They were very doting and quickly enamoured, and Megatron wondered if he had somehow walked into something they had been planning all along.

He should have thought this through. Seekers were dangerous, mysterious machines, and he was about to be outnumbered by four-to-one.


End file.
